Patty Hewes
Patricia C. Hewes or simply Patty is a renowned high-stakes litigator. Being the head of her own law firm, named Hewes and Associates she has a reputation as a ruthless and brilliant lawyer. She is known for her unorthodox ways of practicing law, frequent manipulations and a sharp sense for justice. Her abusive upbringing had conceived hatred towards bullies in Patty, that shaped her into vindictive, vain and self-destructive attorney. She is prepared to do whatever it takes to win a case, often contradicting moral norms and indulging into unethical behavior. Her main targets are CEOs and her main interest is corporate law, often representing class action plaintiffs. At the series' inception, Patricia was married to Phil Grey, who cheated on her. While the infidelity didn't anger her by itself, the concomitant lack of discretion that caused one affair to become public knowledge threatened Patty's public image, spurring her to divorce him. Decades prior to her marriage to Phil, Patty had a sexual liaison with Daniel Purcell which resulted in the birth of a son, Michael Hewes. Before beginning law school, Patty was pregnant with a baby girl she intended to name Julia, but impending motherhood threatened to end her career aspirations before they could materialize in any tangible ways, and in an act of seeming desperation, she induced a miscarriage. The relationship explored in greatest detail is the one between Hewes and Ellen Parsons, her protégée. She hires Ellen in order to get to a crucial witness in her case against Arthur Frobisher, but soon realizes Ellen's potential and begins to perceive her as the daughter she never had. However after a turbulent series of events she orders Ellen's murder. When Ellen survives the attempt on her life, a rift opens, comprising a complex enmity between the mentor and the former protegee. In Series 5, Patty and Ellen's close relationship comes to a close, with Ellen splitting off to create Ellen Parsons & Associates. Whilst competing with her son, Michael Hewes, in a custody battle for his daughter (Patty's grand-daughter), Ellen steps up as a witness, which places Patty under pressure due to their close relationship and Ellen's first-hand experience working with Patty. Patty twists Ellen's witness position, instead convincing her to 'fight where it really counts' - in a case that Patty has declined, but offers to Ellen who accepts, despite reasonable suspicions about Patty. In the series that follows, Patty finally accepts Ellen as being "finally in the game" after finding that Ellen had ordered the murder of one of McClaren's associates to help win the case. In later years, Patty and Ellen meet inadvertently in a shop with Ellen's daughter. It emerges that Patty still has her law firm in New York, which shows that Patty did not become an Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court as previously considered, instead staying in her practice. Ellen, on the other hand, has left the legal firm, dedicating her life to her family. Delusionally, Patty imagines Ellen thanking her for all the good she has done for her. The truth however is uglier than it seems, and Ellen deliberately ignores Patty. The final scene shows Patty bitter and alone in the back of her car with her career, the last thing she still has. It is unclear what has happened to her granddaughter. References category:article stubs Stub Category:Characters